1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to laser transmitter assemblies for firearm training systems. In particular, the present invention pertains to a laser transmitter assembly configured for placement within a firing chamber of a firearm for projecting a laser beam therefrom in response to trigger actuation to simulate firearm operation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Firearms are utilized for a variety of purposes, such as hunting, sporting competition, law enforcement and military operations. The inherent danger associated with firearms necessitates training and practice in order to minimize the risk of injury. However, special facilities are required to facilitate practice of handling and shooting the firearm. These special facilities basically confine projectiles propelled from the firearm within a prescribed space, thereby preventing harm to the surrounding area. Accordingly, firearm trainees are required to travel to the special facilities in order to participate in a training session, while the training sessions themselves may become quite expensive since each session requires new ammunition for practicing handling and shooting of the firearm.
The related art has attempted to overcome the above-mentioned problems by utilizing laser or other light energy with firearms to simulate firearm operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,285 (Sesney) discloses a laser transmitting device for markmanship training. The device is readily mountable to the barrel of a firearm and transmits a light beam upon actuation of the firearm firing mechanism. The laser device is triggered in response to an acoustical transducer detecting sound energy developed by the firing mechanism. The light beam is detected by a target having a plurality of light detectors, whereby an indication of aim accuracy may be obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,535 (Marshall et al) discloses a marksmanship training system including a laser beam transmitter and receiver mounted on a rifle barrel and a target having retroreflective means of different sizes. The retroflective means redirect the laserbeam from the target to the receiver, thereby providing immediate information relating to a hit or miss of the target when the rifle trigger is depressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,514 (Myllyla et al) discloses a target practice apparatus having a transmitter/receiver attachable to the distal end of a conventional firearm barrel for emitting an optical beam toward an optical target offset from an intended target. The optical target is distinguished from the intended target and surroundings due to its different optic radiation reflecting properties. The receiver determines a hit or miss of the intended target based on a return beam that indicates when the optical beam impacts the optical target.
Although the above-described systems simulate firearm operation, these systems suffer from several disadvantages. In particular, the laser or light energy transmission devices are attached to or mounted on external surfaces of a firearm. As such, these devices require additional fastening or clamping mechanisms to secure the devices to the firearm, thereby increasing system costs. Further, the fastening of the devices to the firearm provides an additional task for operators, thereby complicating the procedure for firearm training and for transitioning the firearm between simulation and actual firing modes. In addition, since the position of the transmission devices is offset from the barrel or firearm point of aim, various adjustments and/or target configurations are generally required to correlate the emitted beam with the point of aim of the firearm, thereby further complicating the simulation procedure.
In an attempt to overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies, the related art has utilized devices for emitting laser or other light energy within the firearm interior to simulate firearm operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,262 (Dye et al) discloses a laser weapon simulator that utilizes a laser transmitter in combination with a rifle to teach marksmanship by firing laser bullets at a target equipped with an infrared detector. A cartridge-shaped member includes a piezoelectric crystal, a laser transmitter circuit and optics. An end cap and plunger are mounted at a primer end of the cartridge by a spring, while the crystal is mounted within the cartridge adjacent the plunger. The cartridge is placed in the rifle breach, whereby the rifle hammer strikes the plunger in response to trigger actuation. The plunger subsequently strikes the piezoelectric crystal to power the laser transmitter circuit and emit an output pulse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,437 (Scott et al) discloses a marksmanship training apparatus that provides for simulated firing of projectile-type weapons. The apparatus includes a substitute cartridge and a receiver/detector target device. The substitute cartridge is self-contained and includes a power source, an energy emitting device that emits pulses of energy, a lens device to concentrate the emitted energy, an energy activation device and a transfer device to transfer energy from the weapon firing mechanism to the energy activation device. The energy activation device includes a snap-action type switch having a movable terminal and a stationary terminal. The transfer device transfers energy imparted by the firing mechanism to the energy activation device by forcing the movable terminal in contact with the stationary terminal, thereby activating the energy emitting device to emit pulses of energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,617 (Hancox et al) discloses an apparatus for simulated shooting including two separable sections. A first section includes a piezoelectric unit producing a pulse of high voltage when the firing pin of a gun strikes the end of that unit, a power source and an electronic unit including a pulse generator. The second unit houses an infrared light emitting diode (LED) to emit a beam of radiation through a lens that concentrates the beam for a selected range. The sections interconnect via a pin socket and plug arrangement. When the firing pin activates the piezoelectric unit, the resultant pulse triggers a monostable circuit controlling the pulse generator. The pulses produced by the pulse generator are fed into an amplifier to produce current pulses that are provided to the light emitting diode for emission of the beam through the lens and to a target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,461 (Seeton) discloses a laser device for simulating firearm operation. The device includes a piezoelectric crystal for detecting high amplitude acoustic pulses generated in response to actuation of a firearm firing mechanism. An amplitude detecting circuit receives a voltage pulse from the piezoelectric crystal and causes a laser diode to be energized in response to the pulse exceeding a threshold. The laser diode is activated for an amount of time sufficient to enable a laser spot to be visible to a user and to permit a streak to be developed when the firearm is pulled slightly during trigger activation. The device may be mounted under the barrel of the firearm or encased in a housing shaped like a flanged cartridge for insertion into the rear of the firearm barrel by temporarily removing the firearm slide.
The above-described systems emitting energy from within the firearm interior similarly suffer from several disadvantages. Specifically, the Dye et al system utilizes the piezoelectric crystal to power the laser transmitter circuit. This may lead to erratic transmissions, since the hammer may not consistently provide sufficient force for the crystal to produce the proper operating voltage. The Scott et al device employs a switch having moving components to facilitate transmission of an energy pulse in response to activation of the firing mechanism. However, these types of switches tend to be problematic over time and degrade device reliability. Further, the Hancox et al apparatus employs two separable sections that may become dislodged due to the force exerted by the firing pin impact. Accordingly, the firearm simulation may be repeatedly interrupted to reconnect the dislodged sections in order to resume or continue the simulation. Moreover, the above-described systems within the firearm interior do not ensure transmission of a concentric beam relative to the firearm barrel, thereby enabling offsets or inaccuracies to occur between the beam and point of aim of the firearm and reducing simulation accuracy. In addition, these systems generally include transmission devices having configurations that tend to interfere with a firearm extractor. Thus, the transmission devices may be ejected or displaced by the extractor during charging of the firearm, thereby requiring repositioning within and/or alignment with the firearm for each shot.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to simulate firearm operation via a laser transmitter assembly configured for rapid insertion into and removal from a firearm.
It is another object of the present invention to simulate firearm operation via a laser transmitter assembly configured for placement within a firearm firing chamber.
Yet another object of the present invention is to simulate firearm operation via a laser transmitter assembly that emits a concentric laser beam relative to a firearm barrel to provide enhanced simulation accuracy.
Still another object of the present invention is to simulate firearm operation via a laser transmitter assembly configured for placement within a firearm firing chamber and for minimal interference with a firearm extractor to maintain proper positioning of the transmitter assembly during changing of the firearm.
A further object of the present invention is to manufacture a laser transmitter assembly for simulating firearm operation in a manner that ensures transmission of a concentric beam relative to a firearm barrel to provide enhanced simulation accuracy.
The aforesaid objects are achieved individually and in combination, and it is not intended that the present invention be construed as requiring two or more of the objects to be combined unless expressly required by the claims attached hereto.
According to the present invention, a laser transmitter assembly is configured for placement within a firing chamber of a user firearm and to have minimal interference with a firearm extractor during charging of the firearm. The laser assembly emits a beam of laser light toward a firearm laser training system target in response to actuation of the firearm trigger to simulate firearm operation. Further, the laser assembly is manufactured to project a concentric laser beam relative to the firearm barrel, thereby enabling use without having to align the assembly with the firearm bore sight.
The above and still further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of specific embodiments thereof, particularly when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals in the various figures are utilized to designate like components.